Severus Meets a Mermaid
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: After a run in with James Potter and his group of friends Severus Snape finds solace and a new friend by the Black Lake of Hogwarts. Written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and October Writing Club's Ami's Audio Admirations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for both Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch, and October Writing Club's Ami's Audio Admirations on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Angel's Event: The Pumpkin Patch my prompt was E10 which was creature mermaid. For Ami's Audio Admirations I used the prompt 8. Ghost and the task was have the setting be by/on/in water. I hope you all enjoy Severus Meets a Mermaid.**

Severus Snape sat forlornly by himself at the edge of the Black Lake. It was another gruelingly hard day for him like usual. He'd just escaped another run in with Potter and his crew. Hopefully he wouldn't have another run in with that crew. He didn't think he could out run them a second time.

"Why do you look so sad?" came a voice from the direction of the lake cutting through Severus's thoughts.

Looking towards the where sound of the voice had come from Severus was surprised to find what looked like a girl his own age in the lake. It looked like the girl was swimming in place trying to have a conversation with him. Which struck Severus as odd seeing as James Potter made sure that no one besides the Slytherins would befriend him.

"Why do you want to know?" Severus asked warily from the tree nearest the lake. "What's it to you? Are you going to report back to Saint Potter what I say? Because I don't think he needs anyone else to give him any more ammo."

The girl cocked her head questioningly. "Why would I report what you say back to this Saint Potter?" she asked questioningly.

"Because that's what most people do to me. Why are you in the lake at this time of year? Won't you get sick?"

The girl giggled up at Severus as he walked closer to the lake. "I don't think I'll get sick," she told him flicking her tail up out of the water at him. "You see I'm one of the mermaids that live in this lake."

Severus jumped back in surprise. He'd never expected to actually meet one of the mermaids of the lake but here they both were. He watched her in awe not saying a single word.

"This is a tad bit awkward now," she muttered out. "Isn't it?" She flipped her blond hair over shoulder.

"Sorry," Severus mumbled looking at his feet. "It's just that I don't friends."

"I'm so sorry," the blonde haired blue eyed mermaid bowing her head solemnly. "Why don't you have many friends? Is that the reason you always look so sad when you come and sit by the lake?"

Severus looked at the girl in shock. He didn't even know her name and she expected him to answer some pretty deep questions. "Well," he said sharply, "I don't feature on going over any of that with a stranger."

"Oh," she giggled again, "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself." She looked up at him with a small smile spreading across her face. "My name is Artemis. This is my home. I was born in this lake."

"My name is Severus." He didn't want to discuss this subject with her but she had insisted and like she stated this was her home. "The reason I don't have many friends is because James Potter spread all kinds of rumors about me. No one really wants to go against what Potter and his group of friends says so yeah. I have no friends. And yeah that is the reason I'm 'sad'."

"You do have a friend," Artemis told him.

"I do?"

"Yeah. I'm your friend now."

"Artemis," came a voice from farther off in the lake, "dinner is ready."

"Coming, Mom," Artemis called over her shoulder. She smiled at Severus yet again. "I have to go but we can meet back here again tomorrow. If you want that is?"

"Of course," Severus replied with a small smile himself.

"See you tomorrow then." Artemis turned and swam away giving a wave good-bye with her tail.

"See you tomorrow," Severus replied as he watched his new mermaid friend swim off. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship that not even James Potter could ruin.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Severus Meets a Mermaid.**


End file.
